


Missed Opportunities

by popcornandroses



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popcornandroses/pseuds/popcornandroses





	Missed Opportunities

Ann thinks that before she said yes to Tom that there's been another build up - something else she'd been anticipating in the romantic aspect of her life. It hasn't escaped her notice that she's spent a little more time than usual with Ron Swanson and that the interactions have all been fascinating.   
He called her Jenny after her successful bonding moment with him and April and she knows what that means. When she's in the Parks department she often listens to Ron as he talks directly to the camera - writing down the more hilarious sayings - so she knows "Jenny" means she's getting too chummy. He's so much more open than he purports himself to be.

He'll use this tactic in the future, none the wiser that she knows. She'll be proud of herself for breaking through his facade.

There would be an obstacle, she thinks, in the form of April. Ann knows the close bond they share and she knows that April still resents her for almost taking Andy away, even though it's been well over a year. Ann can't imagine how she'd react if she ever dated Ron. She'd probably have to hide in Ron's cabin for safety.

She keeps the toolbox Ron gave her during the Halloween party. It's another symbol of what could have been. It sits in her office and she doesn't take it home and whenever Tom comes barrelling in to her office it always catches her eye.


End file.
